deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MissUchihaNara/Death Note Review VI
Oh. My. Cookies. SIX months guys, I haven't been posting in six months. I'm so sorry. Life was just getting really heated up for me. "Anime or manga??!!" So my topic today isn't technically about the CHARACTERS in Death Note. It's more on the anime and manga. To be honest, I personally like the manga better because that's where it all started, PLUS, there were more details to it. I watched the anime only because, well, I must admit, I had begun to realize that Death Note had already ended....and it's not a very long series either. The whole of it gave me really intense feels and I felt really attached to it, so haha surprise surprise, I ended up watching not only the anime but the movie as well. The movie wasn't THAT good but um let's not talk about that here. So first the differences: in the manga, Light dies. Like he just dies. Dramatic and everything, and dies. In the anime, he is shot a bazillion times and is bleeding exessively but somehow still manages to not just get up but run for like maybe even a mile to, what? Sit in an old house and die. If that were me, I wouldn't even want to move, being the lazy person I am. Ok I know there are a lot more differences but to be honest, I don't even remember them. Oh yes, Misa was suggested to suicide in the anime. I don't remember why the creators did not put her death in the manga but whatever. (In the movie, she's alive and kickin'!) Ok so why talk about this? Ummmmm because I just really feel like ranting about Light's death ok. Light's death in the manga was sooo dramatic and, I gotta say, a little scary. But it all tied together and made sense. In the anime, it was overly dramatic. Like, dramatic to the point where it's plainly obvious. The whole time Light was running I was screaming "What the -beep- people??? GO after him!!! Kill the bazookas outta him!" and taking it out on Ryuk: "Ya stupid shinigami oh my -beep- just KILL HIM ALREADY!!!!! ARRRRRRGGHHHHHHH (yes a lil pirate action here never hurts, eh?)!!!!!!" To be honest, even though I LOVEEE Death Note, the ending just sort of sucked for me. I got bored and was like waiting for Light to die already, for Ryuk to KILL HIM OMF. What I hated most was how pathetic Light was in the anime. I mean, I wasn't always on his side but even though I had been eager to see his death, I still have respect for him all together. He's clever in mindblowing ways and I hate to admit, I kind of admire that. So I was just really pissed off when he was all whimper-y and weak and defeated in the anime. The manga was better because it showed how crazy and distorted he already was which made his death all the more.....'wow-ing'. So if there ARE still people here in this Wiki, and who actually read my overly dramatic and emotional blogs, maybe, if it won't convenience you, you can leave a comment below on which ending YOU liked best and why. All the best, MissUchihaNara. Category:Blog posts